


Like I Am Home Again

by porcia_catonis



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Slash, Smut, possible canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcia_catonis/pseuds/porcia_catonis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Monroe doesn't have a home made of walls and rooms and an address any longer, only the arms and sheets of a beautiful boy, and somehow, it's all right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I Am Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not clear on whether or not Simon and Kieren have a ton of feeling in their bodies, as it's been a bit since I fact-checked. But honestly, who cares, you just wanna read about our babies fucking. Inspired by "Lovesong" by the Cure. I'm trash and have a very Simon-esque music taste okay.

"You're sure you've got somewhere to go?" Kieren asked him, breathing softly against his neck. They were still wound, a twisted mass of limbs and blankets they didn't truly need bound them to the bed in a heavy, fluffy bliss. It had been something between a cave and a hideaway where Simon had spent hours, kissing, talking, and staring at Kieren Walker and having no true desire to look away.

"Yeah, I've got friends." He lied as he answered, but worrying Kieren was something he wasn't sure he had the heart to do. The large, expressive eyes, that must have been it. Or the fluttery feeling in his heart that was a testament to emotion being more than an accident of chemicals in a living body. Whatever it was, it twisted him to the snapping point to imagine making him sad. Faith in God, whatever God may look like, could hurt and twist and wane and confuse, but Kieren Walker made him remember why he bothered with the word faith at all.

His boyfriend frowned, just a little bit, and the frown was tugged at by a quirk upward that marred it from pout to smirk. He swore sometimes, Kieren was some sort of sprite. He leaned forward, kissing Simon's cheek and stopping with his mouth but an inch from Simon's ear.

"Stay anyway. I want you to."

As Kieren wriggled onto him, Simon let tension fight its way out of him. Starting at the jaw, with calm seeping in between his shoulders like cool water and washing it from his body. 

"I can be talked into that."

"Good," Kieren paused his speech, self-silenced by a press of lips and a taste of one another's mouths. "I wasn't going to get up, you know. Until you agreed."

"As if I could say no to you anyway," Simon shook his head, and stopped when Kieren kissed him again. He was aware, too aware of the way Kieren's hips were flush to his, of the way any movement rocked them together and sent little waves through Simon he could do nothing but notice.

He slid his hand forward, cupping Kieren's ass and earned a little noise of surprise he enjoyed far too much

"Mmm, Simon," Kieren pulled away, just long enough to speak. His hands found the hemline of Simon's shirt and tugged just softly, cue enough for Simon to roll his boyfriend to the side. His jumper hit the ground and his pants followed at the smirking prompting of his bedmate. 

Kieren's clothes took less than a minute, and soon they were in a forgotten heap, indistinguishable from Simon's.

Kieren was easy to melt, and doing so was one of Simon's absolute favorite things in the world. Kieren's so eager to be so loose, to turn over and let Simon spread him apart, to gently work one finger into him, then two, then three, to slick him up with lubricant and be sure to hit every spot he knows will drive the boy mad.

It makes him something like hungry, the way Kieren whimpers when he pulls his fingers out. "Simon, oh God, Simon," and he is squirming, suddenly so unwilling to be empty. This, Simon muses, is what power feels like. One last bit of promising comes before the act, though, and Kieren should know it. Simon bows down beside him, licking his way in and out of him.

"Simon," Kieren is begging, "Stop teasing me. Please." 

And Simon finally gives mercy, finally gives into what he and Kieren are both throbbing to have. It's tight, and tangled, and names are said in place of the name of God, and hair is pulled in while lips and shoulders alike are bitten; people are around, and they want to be their only audience.

Kieren comes first, all shuddering breaths and clutching the sheets, and it's not long til Simon follows.

It's later, as they're holding one another, that Kieren follows himself up from earlier. "So." He asks, still breathy and lax. "Did I convince you to stay?"

Simon squeeze him, pulling him closer. "Wouldn't leave if you wanted me to."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my girlfriend. As a rule of thumb: if it has any smut in it, it's probably for Hannah


End file.
